


Vampire! FrUK

by datnakedsebby



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: FrUK, M/M, Vampires, ukfr - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datnakedsebby/pseuds/datnakedsebby





	1. Chapter 1

     A long, deep sigh came from the blond Frenchman. His life was just so boring and he wanted something exciting to happen! Something like a celebrity meeting him and they fall in love, or while walking home he finds a magical creature that will take him away to another world. 

     “But what are the chances of that happening? Extremely slim to none.” He sighs again as he looks out the French café window. 

     The Frenchman, Francis, had been working at this café for at least 7 years now. It was a cute little place with a colourful scheme to it. Francis got off the green chair and went to the locked front door. He flipped the sign from “open” to “closed”. Seven o’clock had finally rolled around and his work day finished with yet another quiet day. Francis gathered this things, shut off all the lights, locked the doors then headed out into the cool fall night. 

     He wrapped his red scarf around his neck as his bright blue eyes scanned the dark street. He had a really weird feeling that something was going to happen. It made him nervous and scared at the same time. He turned to Lightway Park, having this internal pull towards it, like something was beckoning him into the old and dark trees. Francis never liked to take this way, especially at night because he wasn’t a big fan of the dark and there had been some recent news of people going missing in this park. His steps were slow as he looked around very carefully, trying to make of what each of the shadows were. 

     He whipped his head around as he heard a twig snap; then seeing a little rabbit hop across the path. “Calm down Francis..” He told himself. “There is nothing there… Just little animals that live in the forest…” He debated turning back and going home, but that pull was still in his gut and he felt the need to check what was causing it. 

     The old oak and maple trees groaned in the cold autumn wind, then seemed to part to reveal an old mansion with a crumbling brick wall surrounding it. Francis stopped walking and tucked a golden lock of hair behind his ear. 

     “I never knew there was a mansion all the way out here… I wonder if anyone lives there.” Looking up to the windows, he saw a light, a lantern by the way it moved, pass from window to window. “I guess there is…” 

     Francis went up to the rusted gates and pushed it open; it didn’t budge. He scanned the area around the gates and found that there were perfect foot holds in the brick walls. In just a couple seconds, he was up and over the wall without injury. After brushing himself off, he started up the long gravel path to the front doors of this old, brown bricked manor. 

\---------------

     The front doors to this grand mansion were quite amazing. There was a beautiful Celtic design carved into it with little gemstones placed into the design. Francis ran his hand over the door and to his surprise, the door swung open. He hesitated before peeking his head into the front entrance. 

     “Bonjour…? Is anyone home?” He called out into the room, hearing his voice echo a long ways. He stepped into the house and closed the door behind him with a small click then turned around to look around the big room. 

     The room was dressed with garnet wallpaper and black fixtures with a grand crystal chandelier hanging from the centre of the ceiling. The room looked like it came right out of the Victorian Era, and it looked rather beautiful with all the dark colours and floral prints on the furniture. Francis noticed that it was actually bright in the room despite it looking very dark from the outside. He heard a noise from the room to his left and crept towards it. 

     He poked his head into the room and found the lantern that he saw earlier. Along with it was a man’s body cloaked in royal blue. Just as Francis opened his mouth to say something, the man turned around and looked at him with shining green eyes. The man scoffed when he saw Francis. 

     “I was hoping to have a better guest than a Frenchman. Anyone would be better than a bloody Frenchman.”

     Francis frowned and stepped into the room. “Excusé moi. I never asked to be taken here. I was just following my gut feeling.”

     The cloaked man rolled his eyes and waved his hand at him. “Go away. I don’t need you here. I’ll just summon another person.”

     Francis stood his ground and had his arms akimbo, showing the man that he wasn’t going to leave. “Well too bad. I’m staying whether you like it or not. I’m going to explore this place because, despite the man living here, it is rather beautiful.”

     “.... You’re an asshole and I don’t want you here so leave now!”

     “I said non! I’m staying here.”

     The man frowned deeply then stomped towards Francis. He took him by the arm and dragged him to the front door to throw him out but the door didn’t budge. 

     “What the-” He let go of Francis and pulled on the door with all his might; still it didn’t budge. He turned around and glared at Francis. “What did you do to the front door?!”

     “I did nothing! I walked in and closed it! That was all!”

     The master of the house ran his fingers through his shaggy blond hair then down his face while groaning. “I hate you. I hate you so much. I can’t leave the house now that you’re here. I hate you.”

     “You don’t even know who I am. I could be your next lover for all you know and you’re just claiming that you hate moi.”

     He moved his hands and looked at him through his fingers. “... You’re kidding. Even if I did find you attractive, which I don’t, I would never love you because you are French!”

     Now it was Francis’ turn to roll his eyes. “You’re being very unreasonable. It’s like you’re stuck in the past and can’t forgive any French person for past disputes.”

     “I’m a proud Brit so what do you expect?”

     “I would expect you to be a gentleman like you all claim to be.”

     That shut him up. “... My name is Arthur Kirkland and I do not care for your presence so please leave this instant.”

     “Kirkland…. I feel like I know that name… Whatever.” Francis flipped his hair and gave Arthur a wink. “My name is Francis Bonnefoy~ And I will not leave because I will be living with you from now on~”

     Arthur groaned loudly and went back to the drawing room with Francis following. “I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. And stop following me.”

     “I can do whatever I want. Especially since this house is part mine now.”

     “I never-” Arthur groaned loudly. “I can’t stand you! Leave me alone!” He hurried out of the room and stormed down the hallway to get away from Francis, but he just kept following him. “If you don’t stop following me, I swear to God.”

     “What? You’re going to hurt moi? And what exactly can you do to moi?” Arthur faced the Frenchman and glared at him with deep crimson eyes. “...A-Arthur…?” Francis took a couple steps backwards to create a bigger space between them but quickly ran out of room with three steps. Suddenly Arthur lunged at him, making Francis yell for his life. Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

     Francis woke up slowly and groaned as he sat up; his head pounding. He sat up in the bed he suddenly found himself in and rubbed his neck. His blue eyes shot open as he felt puncture marks, two of them, on his neck. “Quoi?” He pulled his pale hand back into his view and nearly screamed at the sight of his own blood. His breathing quickened and quickly scrambled out of the plush, golden, and now red, king size bed. Francis ran to the mirror that was attached to a short, oak dresser and looked at his neck. He had definitely been bitten by something, and that something was big. 

     There was a sudden knock on the oak bedroom door and Francis whipped around to see Arthur walking into the room with a basket of bandages.

     “I hope you are well? You lost a lot of blood but you’ll-”

     “What did you do to moi??!” Francis yelled at him while breathing heavily.

     Arthur remained calm as he replied. “I took your blood.”

     “Pourquoi??!”

     “Why? Because I need it to survive, that’s why. I’m a vampire you idiot. I thought you could read all the signs but apparently not.”

     “B… But.. Won’t I be turned into a vampire now??”

     Arthur put the basket down on the end of the bed and sighed. “No. That’s just something idiotic that you humans came up with to make yourselves feel better. Nothing will happen to you, besides you feeling lightheaded. Speaking of such, you should probably sit down before you fall down. Actually, stay standing. It would entertain me.”

     The lightheadedness was starting to get to the Frenchman and he shuffled over to the bed. He sat down slowly then laid back onto it, not caring that Arthur was stepping closer to him. “You ruined my golden sheets! Those are hundreds of years old!” Arthur groaned as he grabbed the bandages that he had brought with him and started to carefully wrap up Francis’ bleeding neck.. “I guess that’s my fault for putting you in this room. Oh well. Would you stop bleeding for God’s sake?! I bit you how many hours ago? You shouldn’t still be bleeding you idiot. Must be a French thing. Tell me, is it?”

     Arthur looked up to his eyes but Francis had already passed out. “Again you pass out… Well you stay here and try not to do anything stupid. Can you handle that much?” Arthur packed up the rest of the bandages then started for the door. He thought “I should try the door again to see if it’ll open…”

\---------------

     Back at the front grand doors, Arthur tried to push the heavy doors open. Once again, they didn’t move a centimetre. “Why won’t you bloody open?!” He shouted and tried the door again with a hard shove; nothing. The vampire groaned loudly in frustration and started to kick the door with a black booted foot. “OPEN DAMN YOU!” Yet all was for naught. 

     “Fine.” The Brit huffed and stood facing the door with his arms crossed his chest. “If you don’t want to open then fine. Have it your way. But! I will do absolutely everything I can to make you open do you understand me?” He actually waited for a response then blushed when he realized what he had just done. “Shut up.” He scoffed at the door then turned away with a flip of his cloak. 

     Arthur swiftly walked down the halls of his manor, going all the way to the back and arriving at a stone wall. “Apertus.” The stone wall faded to reveal a long, dark staircase going down into the basement. As he walked, lamps were lit just before he went passed them, lighting his way. He swiftly went down all the way then turned a corner into a very dark room. He kept walking in, hearing his own footsteps echo, until he reached the middle of the room where he stopped. “Da mihi lumen.” The room was suddenly filled with a pale light of many colours. 

     Arthur closed his eyes and whispered some words under his breath. There was a loud echoing of a pot hopping over to where Arthur was standing. Water flew through the air and filled the pot up, automatically heating up. The blond went over to the left side of the room, that was currently flooded with a yellow light, and started to walk along the wall that had many strange ingredients lined up. These ingredients were ones that you would expect a witch to have for when she makes potions and the like. 

     He slowly walked the room and picked up many of them. “I hope this spell will work… I’ve never had to do it before as I’ve never been stuck in my own home.” He said annoyed to himself. He called a table over to where he currently was standing with 6 small bottles of different colours and sizes in his arms. The table rushed over and he mindlessly placed the bottle on the old, chipped table top. 

     After walking along the entire wall, he turned and went straight to the pot; the table following. Arthur checked all the bottles before starting to say the spell in a loud, booming voice while adding each of the strange ingredients. When the fifth ingredient was in the pot, he heard a voice that made him jump. 

     “What are you doing? You’re very loud you know and there is non reason to be that loud.”

     “How did you get here?!”

     “You left the door open and I heard your voice from the other side of the manor.”

     Arthur groans loudly. “Well I’m in the middle of something important so go away!”

     Francis walked down the stairs and stood at the very bottom where he crossed his arms. “Last time I checked, I was attacked by you so I should be allowed to see what you’re up to.”

     He frowned. “You’re not my mother, Francis. I should be able to make my own spells in peace!”

     “A spell? What kind of spell? A love spell perhaps~?” Francis wiggled his eyebrows while stepping closer. 

     “No, you idiot. If you must know, I’m trying to make a spell that will hopefully open the front doors and let you leave.” Arthur tried to ignore him and kept working on the ingredients. 

     “You don’t like moi living here, hm?”

     “No I don’t. I rather be by myself.”

     “Well guess what monsieur stuffy shirt? I’m not leaving. I’m going to stay here forever.”

     “You’ll die first.” 

     “Aren’t you so optimistic. I’m going to your kitchen so I can make food. Might as well know the kitchen since I’ll be here forever.” Francis started back up the stairs sideways so he could watch Arthur’s reaction. 

     “Don’t have high hopes for food. Or a clean kitchen.” What Arthur wasn’t going to mention was all those burned pans that didn’t make it through one of Arthur’s recipes. He simply waved him away so he could continue his work. 

     Francis rolled his eyes and went back up the stairs. 

\---------------

     It took him a while, but he managed to find the kitchen and had a hard time opening the doors. He used all of his strength to move the doors, pushing whatever was behind it, and sliding in. As an excellent baker and cook who always keeps his kitchen clean and was lucky enough to upgrade his entire kitchen, he nearly had a heart attack when he saw the giant mess. There were broken plates and cups on the floor along with a bunch of sticky stuff that he didn’t want to know what it used to be. There was an inch of grime covering the counters and stove, and a pot stuck to the ceiling?!

     “Oh mon dieu… I… How… I don’t understand! How could someone leave their kitchen to become like this?! It’s disgusting!”

     Francis managed to get to the other side of the kitchen where a big black cabinet stood. Inside was a bunch of cleaning supplies and immediately started to clean the disgusting kitchen. First he swept the floor and dumped everything into some big empty plastic bags that he had found. Next was the counters and the cupboards. Francis just wiped everything onto the floor and swept it up again so he wouldn’t have to touch it. He used a weird green liquid that seemed to work really well on the spills. 

     Two hours later, the kitchen was finally clean! Francis was beyond tired but managed gather enough energy to open the fridge. Inside, surprisingly, was every type of fresh food that you could have imagined. He stood in awe for a moment before grabbing some ingredients, a freshly clean pan and starting to make some scrambled eggs and bacon. 

     Francis ate it all when it was done and felt a lot better with food in his belly. He decided to be thoughtful, in his mind he thought he was being annoying, and decided to make a cake. He knew the smell would fill the house and annoy Arthur to no end, knowing there was someone else in the house. A good fifteen minutes into the baking of the cake, the kitchen door opened to reveal the blond vampire who was drooling. 

     “What is that smell…?”

     “I made a cake.”

     “I haven’t had cake in years…”

     “I can imagine why! Your kitchen was disgusting!”

     Arthur ignored Francis and went right up to the oven, looking through the glass to see the cake baking. “I want some cake…” He cleared his throat and Francis could tell he was blushing by the colour of his ears. “Not because you made it, simply because I haven’t had cake for a long time, that’s all.”

     Francis leaned against the kitchen counter with a laugh. “Of course.”

     Maybe these two are finally starting to get along. Maybe their love over cake will bring them closer, spending time together in general. Well you’re right. But not entirely, for something bad is brewing and who can say what it will be?


End file.
